Laws of Family vs Laws of Love
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: What happens when Derek and Casey start falling for eachother on a family camping trip? And what will go wrong when a tape of them getting closer ends up in thier siblings hands? DASEY.
1. Camping Trip

**I OWN NOTHING**

(CASEY'S POV)

_Josie's on a vacation far away  
Come around and talk it over  
So many things that I wanna say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

I can hear _Your Love_ by _The Outfeild_ playing at the campsite down the path. I'm at the stupid Family Camping Trip, We've been going every year since mom and George got married.

The family decided that they wanted to go 'Late Night Fishing'. So its just me and Derek.

Were both sitting around the fire, roasting marshmellos.

The familar smell of burnt marshemellos ran through my nose. Derek always liked them that way, He would wait untill it caught on fire, then count to 3 untill he blew it out. I dont know why, I think thier gross like that. I always liked mine perfectly brown.

I'm sitting on a white plastic chair, my legs are folded under me and my fuzzy pink blanket is wraped around my body. The blanket doesnt do much, Its the fire keeping me warm.

I stared at Derek's soda can, that he thrown in a little bit ago. It was burried in orange, blue, and yellow flames.

He had his feet on the end of the fire ring, Slowly burning the rubber on the bottom of his shoes, But I dout he cares. He pushed his feet on the fire ring and his chair went back onto the back two legs.

He reaches to his side and picks up a log, Then threw it into the fire, Little ambers fly into the air. One hit my knee, I quickly shook it off, he must have noticed,

"Sorry." He whispered, probably not meaning it.

I havent had a boyfriend in so long, I've been '_Love-Hungry', _Thats what I blame these feelings on.

Lately, Ive been wondering what me and Derek could be if he wasnt my step brother. What If we met before mom and George?

I can hear footsteps in back of me. I turn around and see my family.

Marti was running and holding a bucket, The water flying in every direction.

"Marti, Be careful. You dont want to spill it." My mother says, walking behind her.

"Casey! Look!" She ran a little faster, completely not paying attention to anything my mother just said.

She held the bucket up to my face. There was a small fish swimming around, He looked like he wanted to get out of the bucket. It kinnda reminded me of my self, How bad I just wanted to go home.

"Cool. Does he have a name?" I ask, Pretending to be interested.

"Bob!" She yells and smiled, She was missing one tooth on the top, and one on the bottom.

She always makes me miss being a kid. Shes always so happy and hyper and just bursting with energy.

"Now, Marti, Remember, we cant bring him home." George said, as he threw another log into the fire, like it needs to be any bigger?

"Well, Can we at least keep him for the week?" Marti asked, knowing she would get her way.

"Ok, But only for the week." George smiled and walked over to the biggest tent.

We were going home in 6 days, tonight was our second night here. We had 3 tents, One for Lizzie and Edwin, One for Marti, Mom and George, and One for me and Derek.

All the other times we've come I've thrown a fit about sharing a tent with Derek. But this year, I have to admit, I dont mind so much.

_Damnit. _There goes that stupid feeling again.

Hes family. Am I freaking sick? But I cant help it. You cant help who you like.

Its like, the Laws of Family vs. Laws of Love.

Whoa. Did I really just say _love_?

Yep. I _am _sick.

I jump as his cell phone went off.

'_I Wanna Save You' _by _Something Corporate _played. That was his favorite song, and Kendra's ringtone.

"We werent supposed to bring our phones. If you pick it up, Mom or George will be mad."

Ok, So I knew they wouldnt be, I just didnt want to listen to him talking to Kendra.

Oh God, Whats wrong with me?

He shrugged his shoulders and fliped his phone open.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

I couldnt hear everything she said, She always talked to loud, Her voice was most annoying thing I ever heard.

"Hey Derey!"

I make a gaging noise and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Whats up?" He asked into the phone.

He got up, out of his chair and walked around, away from me, so I wouldnt hear them.

I go back to watching the stupid fire, which is now too big.

My eyes start to water as the smoke raises to my face.

Lizzie and Edwin are in thier tent with Marti and her fish. And mom and George are in thiers.

I can hear Edwin and Lizzie talking to 'Bob' and Marti telling them not to touch.

I hear mom and George flirting. Ew. Its cute when 16 year olds do it, but not when your almost 40.

I wish_ I_ had somebody to flirt with. Me and Max broke up so long ago, I dont miss _him, _I miss having a boyfriend.

Summer had just started a few days ago, Its usually hot out, but tonight, for some reason, it was kinnda chilly.

I hear Derek yell, and I quickly turn my head to where he was standing, I tried to listen but not to make it too obvious.

"I cant believe your leaving me for _him_!!"

There was a quick silence.

"Of all people, Kendra, Why him?"

He was so mad, I could hear it in his voice.

"He just broke up with Casey!?"

My heart skipped a beat, Her and Max?? Ew, I cant even picture that!

I got goosebumps on my arms, suddenly, It was alot colder than it was.

Derek fliped the phone shut and kicked the dirt.

I quickly moved my head back to the fire, as he walked over and ploped down in the chair he was sitting in before.

"I know you heard all that." He said, anger in his voice.

"Yea." I whispered.

He must have read my mind,

"I think thier a horrible couple too." He said, picking up a rock and throwing it into the fire.

I just nodded my head. My eyes started to water again, Because of the smoke.

"Are you crying??" Derek asked.

I shook my head. I wasnt crying, But If I spoke, I probably would. I was hurt, well my _heart_ was.

"Just dont worry about them." Derek whispered.

For somebody who 'didnt do tears', He didnt seem to mind so much.

Derek looked really sad. I felt bad.

Suddenly I heard Lizzie and Edwin yelling.

"EWW!! GROSS!!"

Me and Derek turned our heads to their tent.

Edwin came running out.

"Marti just trew up!" He had a look of disgust on his face. Derek laughed.

Lizzie came out after him, Holding Marti's hand.

"Ugh, Marti, Its all over your shirt." I said, walking over to her.

Mom and George came out of their tent, George picked her up.

"Oh, Marti, Huney, Do you want to go home?" Mom asked her.

She just nodded her head.

"Were going to have to take her home." George said, looking over to me and Derek.

"We all have to go home??" Edwin whined.

"Yea, thats not fair!" Lizzie crossed her arms.

Mom looked over to us again.

"You guys are older now, Could we trust you to stay with them for the rest of the week?"

I looked over to Derek, It was obvious he wanetd to go home as bad as I did, But I didnt want to ruin it for the kids, Aparently he didnt ethier.

"I'll stay." He said, Then looked at me.

"Yea, I guess I could too."

I walked over to Marti.

"Maybe once your better your dad and my mom can take you for another trip, ok?" I ask her, trying to make her feel better.

She nodded her head, then burried her face into George's chest.

"Are you sure we can trust you two?" George asked, looking at me and Derek.

"That means no fighting." Mom pointed her finger at us.

"Yes, Mom." I say, folding my arms.

"Yup." Derek said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Ok." Nora said, Looking back at Lizzie and Edwin.

"Yay!!" They jumped around and ran back into their tent.

What am I getting my self into?


	2. The Texts

**I OWN NOTHING**

(DEREK'S POV)

Its 3:24 AM. I cant sleep, unlike Casey, who is in the middle of a dream, I can tell because shes talking.. More like mumbleing. I tried to make out what she was saying, but it was no use.

She started to get louder, like she was having a nightmare.

She shot up, sitting up, breathing hard, looking at me.

I can only imagin how clueless I look right now.

"Bad dream?" I whisper, looking around the tent.

"Horrible..." She whispered. She ran her hands through her hair.

Her hair was messed up, and her Tshirt was twisted to the side, but it actually looked kinda cute.

Shut up, Derek.

"Umm...What was it about?" I say, trying to make things better.

"I dont wanna talk about it." She shook her head.

It seemed like there was something she wasnt telling me.

"Do you need a drink of water?" I asked her, noticing shes sweating.

She quickly nodded her head. Something really must have been bothering her, she looked really upset.

"Come on." I slowly unsiped the tent, and let her out in front of me.

It was pitch dark, I could barely see anything.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, I was _just _helping her walk.

Or at least thats what I wanted to belive.

As we tried to guess where we steped, my foot hit something hard.

I open my mouth to yell, it hurt like a bitch, but I bit down on my finger. My eyes were ajusted to the dark now.

"Oh my God, Derek!" Casey put her hands over her mouth and tried not to laugh as water spilled on the ground.

"Shit!?" I say, probably a little too loud.

"Bob!" Casey laughed, trying to look around, The fish was brown, so was the ground, this could be a problem.

"Dude, I freaking killed Bob!" I laughed and so did Casey.

I reached over to the cooler, the flash light was on top of it.

Me and Casey spent all night looking for the stupid fish.

I'm not sure why, It was probably dead after a few minutes away, but it was actually alotta fun.

--

(CASEY'S POV)

So, were looking for Bob. We've been looking for him since 3:30, its now 6 AM.

I had the weridest dream last night, I told Derek it was a bad dream, but it wasnt, not at all.

I had a dream that me and Derek were like...this happy couple, and everything was great, I guess realitly started to hit me in the dream, I couldnt breathe and I got all sweaty and stuff, it was gross.

I forgot all about it though, I'm fine now, Me and Derek were having so much fun, playing _'hide and go seek'_ with Bob.

The sun had just came up, It was kinda chilly, but still, the light from the sun was hot.

I squinted my eyes as a cloud moved away from the sun and the sun moved into my eyes.

Derek was looking over by the tree. What a dumbass, he spilled the bucket near the cooler, which was like, 15 feet away from him.

We have a deal, first one to find him get 25 dallors.

Thats probably the only reason we were still looking.

"Ok, I give up." Derek threw his arms in the air and looked at me.

I smiled. "Me too. Bob is probably in Heaven." I laughed.

He started to walk over to me. It was like a ...magnetic force, pulling us together. He walked up to me, and got closer and closer, our faces were just inches apart when...

'_squash'_

I quickly looked down at Derek's shoe, then back up at him, he smiled.

"Found Bob."

I just bursted out laughing, but honestly, I wasnt happy, I was confused, I'm never happy when I'm confused.

I want Derek. But I cant have him. And its killing me.

And... I'm completely crazy.

(END OF POV)

--

--2 hours later--

Casey unsiped the tent and steped out of it.

She was wareing a white, spagetti strap tank top, and pink shorts. She had white sneakers and a pink and white base ball cap with NYC written on it, she got it when they went to New York for the week.

Her long, brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail, going through the back of the hat.

Lizzie and Edwin sat at the picnic table, playing cards. Lizzie had on a pruple shirt, white shorts and white flip flops, and her hair was pulled back into 2 lose pigtails.

Derek was playing a game on his phone again, He had on a white beater and baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

Edwin was wareing a white Tshirt with jeans and white sneakers.

Derek shut his phone and walked over to Edwin.

"Hey, Ed, lemme borrow your fishing pole."

"Ok." Edwin said, not paying any attention, he was too foacused on his game with Lizzie.

Derek grabed the fishing pole that was leaning agisnt the tent.

"Come on, Case!" She yelled back to her as he walked down the path.

She didnt know what he was doing, but she ran, and caught up with him.

"Whats with the fishing pole?" Casey asked, nodding at it.

"Were gonna go get a replacement Bob." Derek smiled and Casey laughed as they walked dwon to the pond.

--

Casey sat on a rock, whipping the sweat off her forehead.

"Derek, we've been here for hours, you didnt catch _anything._ Can we please just go back?"

"No, I cant let Smarti down." Derek laughed as he threw the line out into the pond, again.

"Can I play a game on your phone?" Casey asked, picked up his phone.

"If it will make you stop complaining."

Casey rolled her eyes and fliped the phone open.

She couldnt help herself, She went to his Texts.

'Sam, idk how 2 deal with these feelings. its so werid.'

Casey arched her eyebrows and went to the next one.

'i never felt this way b4!!'

Casey's heart beated faster as she went to the next one.

'shes my stepsis + i think i like her. im fuckin crazy.'

Casey got goosebumps up her arms and a shiver down her spine, she just staired at the text.

"Case!!"

Casey jumped and quickly hit END on the phone.

"I GOT ONE!"

Casey faked a smile and Derek pulled in a small fish, much smaller than Bob was.


	3. Bettersweet Love

**I OWN NOTHING**

(CASEY'S POV)

Oh my God. I cant believe this. Things are really going to be diffrent now.

"Are you OK? You look tense..." He asked me, a confused look playing on his face.

"Yea...No...I'm fine, Derek." I manage to get out.

My heart is beating so fast, I'm scared he can see it through my chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

'Absoulutely not. I cant breathe. I cant think. I look like an idiot. And I'm in love with you!' Was what I wanted to scream. But I couldnt tell him. What if he was drunk when he sent those texts? It could happen.

"I just told you, I'm fine. Come on, lets go back."

I jump off the rock and start to walk towards the dirt-filled path, but I notice that Derek isnt behind me.

"Come on?" I say, repeating myself and getting fustrated.

"I forgot the bucket." He smiled but I found no humor in it.

Probably because I was already stressed out, and now I need to walk all the way back to the campsite, back to the pond, than back to the campsite again.

"Are you serious?" It was obvious I was annoyed. The smile left his face.

"Sorry, fine." He looked disapointed.

He worked so hard for that little fish, now I was going to make him throw it back??

"Whatever, I'll go get it." I cross my arms and start to walk away.

"I'm sorry." I hear him say as I walk down the path. He means it, I can tell by the tone of his voice.

"Its ok." I whisper.

But I know he cant hear.

As I walk up the path I can see like tracks in the dirt, thier shoe prints, Mine and Derek's to be excact.

Their so close to eachother.

A year ago I wouldnt even think of being close to Derek. Physically OR mentally.

This is all so _bittersweet. _Like, I'm sad but I'm happy.

I'm sad because hes my stepbrother, and our parents met before us.

I'm happy because he likes me back.

I've never felt this way about anybody. Its all so new to me. All of it.

--

(DEREK'S POV)

I'm sitting on the rock that Casey was just sitting on, I'm holding the fishing pole in the water and praying this fish wont find a way to unhook its self.

Casey left a few mintes ago. I feel bad about sending her all the way back to our campsite.

I cant fight this feeling I have towards her. Its so diffrent and uncomtrolable.

It just sucks so bad. Its like, I wanna make a move, but I cant. If our parents never met, we would have been so good for eachother.

She would have calmed me down a little, and I would have made her loosen up some.

We would have been _perfect._

But, even if I did make a move, she wouldnt be into me anyway, and what if our partents found out?

What would they say? What would they do? Would they hate us? Would they say its just a fling?

Theres so many ways to distroy _us._

I'm just scared our partents would use every single one of them.

I dont even know why I'm wasting my time, she would never want me anyway.

She thinks I'm a selfish pig. I dont know why I let myself act like that around her.

The only person who knows how I feel is Sam, and I highly dout he understands.

I need him right now, like, badly.

You know what? Hes gonna come down here.

(END OF POV)

Derek picked up his phone and fliped it open.

He hit speed dail, 6.

He hit the speaker phone button and laid it next to him on the rock.

_ringggggggg...ringgggggggg..._

"Hello?" Sam picked up the phone, he sounded tired, like he just woke up.

"Yo, man, its me." Derek said, assuming that he knew who it was.

"Derek?" Sam questioned.

"Duh?" He said like Sam was stupid.

"Look, I need you to come down here." Derek didnt waste anytime getting to the point of the phone call.

"Its so far away..." Sam whined.

"Its only 2 hours, your car can make it." Derek wasnt going to give up.

"I dont know..." Sam wasnt done, but Derek staretd to talk.

"Its called "Johnvill Campground. Look up the directions on the internet."

There was a short scilence.

"Ok, fine."

'Yes!' Derek said inside his head, but, he knew he was going to get his way from the begining.

"Ok, cool. I'll see you soon." Derek smiled.

"Yep."

He pressed END and hung up the phone.

He sat there and watched the water for a few minutes, then he heard footsteps. He quickly turned his head and saw Casey walking towards him.

Her hair swinging side to side through her baseball cap.

He could still see her bright blue eyes, it was almost impossible to miss them.

"Thank youuuu." He sang as she handed him the bucket.

He gave her the fishing pole and scooped water into the bucket, filling it half way.

Casey held up the fishing pole and the fish was swinging back and fourth.

Derek finally got a hold of it and took it off the pole.

He slowly droped it into the bucket. Water splashed up, but didnt hit him.

He held up the bucket and looked inside of it.

"Bob number 2. Dont worry I wont kill you." Derek said, into the bucket.

Casey laughed.

"Sams gonna come over." Derek said, holding the bucket at his side and looking Casey into the eyes.

"To the campsite?" Casey was confused.

"Yea." Derek grabbed the fishingpole and walked past her, she followed behind him.

"Thats cool...I guess." Casey said, still confused.

"Your gonna see him all summer, why does he have to come?" Casey asked, she didnt mind if she came, she just didnt really know what was going on.

"Cus you guys are boring." Derek teased.

'Welcome back, Old Derek.' Casey said under her beath.

"huh?"

"Nothing." She smiled and kept walking.


	4. So Wrong, But So Right

**I OWN NOTHING**

--3 hours later--

Casey sat on her white plastic chair again, this time no fire. There was only ashes.

A small black car pulled up. She could hear it rolling over the dirt and rocks.

"Hey Sam!" She smiled and waved.

She watched him step out of the car, he didnt look to happy to be there, but he didnt look mad, either. It was strange.

"Hey Case, Wheres Derek?" He asked, looking around.

Lizzie was sitting on the ground next to Casey, and Edwin was sitting in the tent with it unziped. His legs were tucked under him and he was reading a book.

"He went up to the store they have here, we needed marshmellos. He should be back soon." Casey smiled and turned her head back to the ashes.

Sam walked over and plopped down in the chair Derek was sitting in the other night, next to Casey.

"Sooo, not trying to be mean or anything...but.. Why are you here?" Casey asked him.

"I dont know, Derek made me come." Sam shrugged his shoulders and threw a rock into the ashes.

Some few up into the air.

"He _made _you?" Casey raised her eyebrows.

"Yea, why?" Sam looked confused.

"He just made it sound like you wanted to come, thats all." Casey said quietly, wondering why Derek wanted him to come so bad. _Was she really that boring?_

They sat there for a few minutes. Lizzie had a stick and was poking at the ashes, and the soda can, that was still there, she wondered why they always took so long to burn.

They heard footsteps behind them and they all turned around.

Derek was walking down the path, carrying a white plastic bag, with more than mashmellos in it.

"What else did you buy?" Casey asked as he got closer.

"Flim for Edwin's camara, hes been begging for it all week, I saw that they had it at the store. So I got it." Derek shrugged his shoulders and Edwin walked up to him.

"Hey, Thanks Bro!" Edwin said with a smile as Derek handed him the flim.

"Dont get too happy, your paying me back." Derek said, but Edwin was already gone and putting it in the camara.

Derek turned to Sam.

"Hey man!" Derek smiled, it was obvious that he wanted him there.

"So, Derek, Mind telling me why you _made _Sam come?" Casey said, knowing he was up to something.

"No reason." Derek tried to not get into it.

He pulled up a chair and sat inbetween Sam and Casey.

"Soooo, Whats up?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Casey was upset, she knew he was hiding something, she even knew what it was, but she was bothered that he wouldnt tell her.

"Somebodys cranky." Derek rolled his eyes and turned to Sam.

"Wanna go play basketball or something? They have a court." Derek said to Sam.

Sam really didnt, but the face Derek made was telling him he had to.

"Sure." Sam got up from the chair, as did Derek and Derek grabbed a basketball from the tent.

As they started to walk down the path, Casey called out to them.

"When will you be back?" She yelled.

Derek turned around and walked backwards so he could see her.

"Come get us when your ready, Babe." Derek laughed and turned around.

Sam raised his eyebrows at him, and they kept walking.

Casey's heart started to beat faster.

'_Did he really just call me that?'_ She whispered to herself.

She knew he was just messing around and trying to sound like a jerk. But part of her wished he wasnt only _playing_.

--

Sam ran past Derek and threw the ball into the net, for the 5th time.

"Dude, whats wrong with you? You suck." Sam said, with a light chuckle.

"Sorry, I just have alot of my mind." Derek ran his hands through his hair.

"You mean you have _Casey _on your mind." Sam smiled at him.

Derek couldnt help but smile.

"Shes the **one **girl that I cant have." Derek shook his head and looked down.

"Well, I couldnt talk to her." Sam said, walking over to Derek.

Derek's head shot up as soon as he said that.

"No no no no no no no no no no no. You cant let her know that I like her!" Derek shot back at him.

"Dude, chill. I wont tell her, I'll just ask her if shes into you." Sam threw the ball to Derek.

"Do you _honestly _think she is? No." Derek threw the ball at the net, but missed.

"Dont even waste your time." Derek shook his head and grabbed the ball.

"Its worth a try." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Just dont make me look stupid." Derek said, throwing him the ball.

"Well that would be a hard thing to do" Derek quicly turned around and saw Casey standing there.

"Casey?!"

She laughed, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"How long were you standing there?" Sam asked, trying to not make it obvious they were talking about her.

"Not long, I just walked up, Why?" She looked confused.

"What did you hear?" Derek asked, knowing he sounded stupid.

"Why? Were you guys talking about me?" Casey folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, lets go." Derek said, walking past her.

(CASEY'S POV)

Why is he acting like this? Did I do something wrong?

Whatever. Were walking down this stupid path that I find myself walking down 9 thousand times day now.

I still 'some-what' want to go home, but, I still wanna stay with Derek.

I cant believe I'm thinking about him like this. Its horrible.

But it cant be completely _wrong. _We werent raised together, and theres no blood connection.

Were two teenagers, Its normal.

Ugh, God. No its not.

You just cant fall for your stepbrother. No matter how hard you find yourself to be falling.

It just isnt _right._


	5. What Took You So Long?

**I OWN NOTHING**

It was 2:23 AM. Edwin and Lizzie were aleep, and Sam, Casey and Derek were sitting around the fire.

Derek blew out his marshmello and Casey made a digusted face.

"Ew, why would you like it burnt?"

He smiled and made a small chuckle.

"Its good." He bit it off the stick.

"Ahh! Ahh! Hot!" He yelled, his mouth full of melted marshmello.

--(CASEY'S POV)--

Derek's face was so funny. I wanted to help him, but I couldnt help but laugh. The marshmello was so sticky, he couldnt get it out of his mouth.

Sam finds this to be the best thing hes ever seen. Its so funny. Were both laughing while Derek is suffering. Ok, ok, Were evil.

I ran over to the cooler and stick my hand into the melted ice, its so cold it instantly makes me hand numb. I move it around, looking for a water bottle, but we were out. I panic. I dont know what to do.

I quickly picked up one of the 'un-melted' ice cubes and run it over to Derek. This should be interesting.

"Open your mouth!" I yell between laughs as Derek tries to sallow the marshmello, idiot.

He opened it, I laughed harder and slip the ice cube into it.

My finger gently brushed his soft lip.

It was like, slow motion. I dont know how to discribe it.

Hes looking into my eyes. There is so much tension. My only want right now is to crash my lips into his and share the most passionate kiss I've ever had.

I should probably slow down before I end up doing it and making a fool of myself.

I quickly pull my eyes away from his and pretend to laugh as he sucks on the ice cube.

Sam is still laughing uncontrolably.

"Shhh!" I put my finger over my lips and look at Sam.

I can tell hes trying to stop, but his face just turns purple.

He finally let out the loudest laugh I've ever heard.

I cant help but join in. Derek sallowed the ice cube and started laughing with us.

I stop and smile,

"Ok, guys. Seriously, were gonna wake up the kids." They slowly stoped laughing.

I sat back down in my chair, and look over to Derek.

"An ice cube?" He smiled, looking at me like I was crazy, I quietly laugh.

"We were out of water bottles. And why would you eat a marshmello that you just pulled out of the fire, anway, Genuis?" I smile and he makes a small chuckle.

--

I watched Derek get up from his chair and walk over to Edwin and Lizzie's tent.

I try to think of things that he could be doing, but I have no clue, So I turn to Sam.

"So, Sam. Whats new?" I asked, sounding completely stupid, but I want to see if he would tell me about Derek.

"Umm, Nothing, really." He looks bored out of his mind.

"Oh. So, how was basketball?" I ask, trying to lighten him up a bit.

"Okay. Basketball isnt really our thing, though." He looks down at my marshmello, which was on fire.

"Shit!" I whisper, quickly pulling it up to my face.

I slowly blew it out, then droped it back into the fire.

I hear Edwin and Lizzie's tent unzip. I looked up and Derek was steping out of it, holding Edwins camara.

"How do you turn this thing on?" He asked, looking at the camara.

"This button. I say, pointing to the big red button on top.

He pushed it and stuck it in my face.

"No!" I yell, covering my face.

"I look horrible!" I yell as I see him push the zoom button.

"No you dont." I hear him say quietly behind the camara.

"Whoa, A complament, from Derek?" Instantly, I knew saying that would make things werid

"Yea, whatever." He whispered as he put the camara on Sam.

"Sam, Say hi to the camara!" Derek said as he put his eye up to the hole.

"Hi to the camara." Sam said, showing no emotion.

"Poor Sam is gonna die of bordom." I say, sitting back in my chair.

"No, Hes having a good time, right Sam?" Derek asked as Sam sat there.

"Oh, yes." Sam said, sarcasticly.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He said, I felt bad.

"Ok, See you in the morning!" I call at him as he walks into the tent.

I see it ziper and turn to Derek.

He pushed a button on the camara and put in on the table.

He plopped down in the chair.

"Why did you make him come? He doesnt want to be here, Derek." I whisper.

"I just wanted him here." He whispered back.

"Am I really that boring?" I ask, hurt in my voice.

He looked into my eyes. The tension was back.

I could see the fire reflect in his eyes. It was a diffrent look, one that I've never seen in Derek before.

It was almost a look of _lust_.

"I needed him here, and your not boring at all." He whispered.

"Then why did you need him here so bad?" I ask, a little louder, but not loud enough for anybody other than Derek to hear.

I heard a light chuckle come from him and he turned around in his chair.

"I cant be trusted alone with you." He whispered. I probably wasnt supposed to hear that.

"Oh, What, you would pull a prank on me?" Trying to make it sound like I didnt know what he was talking about.

"No, Because I might do this."

I watch him stand up and my heart is beating so fast as he leans in closer to me.

The tension is so thick right now, but some how hes breaking through it.

Hes getting so close I can feel his breath on me, sending chills down my back.

His lips touch mine, and passion filled my whole body. All I can say is... _What took you so long?_


	6. Rollercoasters And Shocking Videos

**I OWN NOTHING**

(CASEY'S POV)

As he pulls away and looks me into the eyes, all I can think of is a rollercoaster.

Not only were my emotions one big one, but I felt like I was on one.

My stomach droped and I felt the air get pulled out of my lungs. Plus I kinda felt like I had to pee.

I blink a few times, making sure this wasnt a dream.

His face is inches from mine, theres no way to discribe the amout of shock, happiness, and joy I feel right now.

"Whoa." I whisper, sounding like a complete idiot.

He made a light chuckle and plopped back down in his chair.

I could tell he was nervious, but he was playing it off cool.

"Thats gonna make things pretty akward." I say, shrugging my shoulders and taking a deep breath, I was akward enough that I just said that.

"It doesnt have to..." He started, looking into the fire. It wasnt _small,_ but it wasnt _big,_ either.

It was a normal size fire. The why I liked it, it just seemed, relaxing. If thats possible after kissing your stepbrother.

(END OF POV)

**--2 hours later--**

Derek laughed as he leaned back into his chair. They were having a great time, not matter how late it was.

"Ok, ok. Whats the stupidest secret that you've ever had?" Derek asked her, looking into her eyes.

They were playing the 'honest' game. One person has to ask any question they want, and the other MUST answer it, being completely honest.

"Promise you wont laugh?" Casey asked, knowing he would no matter what he said.

Derek raised his right hand in the air.

"I cant swim." A small smile of embaressment grew on Casey's face.

Derek bursted out laughing.

"Are you serious!?" A smile from ear to ear was on his face.

Casey laughed and nodded her head.

"How can you not know how to swim!? Dude, its like, the easiest thing ever!?" Derek said, throwing his arms into the air.

They both laughed.

"I'm happy things arent akward." Casey said, quietly as the laughter wore off.

"Umm, yea." Derek turned back to the fire, trying to avoid this.

If she talked about it, it would be.

Casey sighed and looked into the fire.

"Its really late..." She started as she looked over to Derek.

"Yea, I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Me too." Derek and Casey both got up off thier chairs and went into the tent, trying hard not to make any noise.

--

Casey put her finger over her lips and looked at Derek. "Shhh." Then pointed at Sam, who was a sleep, and looked the happiest he has been since he got there.

When you look happier alseep then awake, you KNOW your not having any fun.

Derek smiled and steped over him.

Casey snuggled into her covers and rested her head on her pillow.

Derek did the same.

Casey closed her eyes and pretened she was alseep, but sleep was the last thing on her mind.

She couldnt stop thinking about that kiss, it was hours ago, yet the butterflies in her stomach just wouldnt seem to leave.

Derek smiled to himself and looked at the stars through the small net at the top of the tent.

He kept thinking about how shocked Casey looked when he kissed her, he took a big risk, but it turned out amazing.

--

Casey's eyes fluttered open as Edwin yelled.

"You guys were using my camara!!" Casey looked up at him as Derek opened his eyes.

"I got the flim!" He yelled, half alseep.

"What time is it?" Casey whispered, holding her eyes shut.

"12 in the afternoon?" Edwin said, wondering why they were still asleep.

"Wheres Sam?" Derek asked, noticing he wasnt in the tent.

"He went down to the pond for a little bit." Edwin said, still angry.

Once he noticed that they didnt care about his camara, he stormed out of the tent.

He sighed and sat down in his, next to Lizzie.

"I have to delete all this stuff now." He said, angry.

"What stuff?" Lizzie asked, looking down at the small screen on the camara.

"They were messing with it last night." Edwin said as he rewinded the tape, deleting everything.

"WAIT!" Lizzie yelled and Edwin stoped the tape.

Thier eyes got big and their hearts beated faster as they looked at eachother.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lizzie asked, still in shock.

Edwin could only nodd his head as his jaw fell open.

"They must have forgot to turn it off..." He whispered as they watched a video of thier brother and sister kissing.

"Unbelivable..." Lizzie whispered as they pulled away.

--

"Get out, I need to get changed." Casey said to Derek as she stood up.

"I cant watch?" Derek joked.

Casey rolled her eyes and pushed Derek out of the tent.

They both laughed.

She ziped it up and Derek walked over to the picnic table.

The wood was old and rotted, he didnt want to sit on it, but he was hungry.

He sat down, hoping he doesnt get a splinter.

He pulled the box of KIX over to him and poured it into a plastic bowl that was placed in front of him. He reached over to the big, red cooler, pulling out the milk, and pouring it in.

His mind was on Casey. He wanted to talk to her about it, but it would be werid, and he didnt want that.

He wanted Casey to be just like one of his normal girlfriends, but they said goodbye to normal when they kissed.

It just wasnt fair. His eyes insantly fell on Casey as she steped out of the tent.

He swore she just wanted to tease him. He smiled ear to ear as she walked over.

She had on a blue bikini top that tied around her neck and around her back. She wore a dark denim mini skirt, and dark blue flip flops. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her big sunglasses sat on top of her head.

She plopped down across from Derek and pulled a plastic bowl to her.

"Wow..." Derek whispered.

Casey chuckled and looked him in the eyes.

"You look...Nice." Derek said, he wanted to say hot, but, Casey isnt that _type of girl._

"Oh, yea, I look real great with _yesturday's _make up on." She rolled her eyes, sarcasim sliping off her words.

"We forgot to bring mirrors, and I dont feel like walking all the way down the path to the bathroom if I dont _have_ to... So I just left yesturday's make up on."

They both laughed. But Derek didnt care, He still thought she looked amazing.

"I want to go down to the pond." Casey said as Derek handed her the milk.

"Cool. But I thought you said you cant swim?" Derek said, assuming she lied to him.

"I cant, but I'll just dip my feet it, or something." Casey shrugging her shoulders.

Derek just staired at her, she looked so great.

"Well, go get dressed, your coming." Casey said with a smile.

She was falling deeper every time she saw him.


	7. Dieing From Rejection?

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey ate her cereal and waited for Derek to get dressed.

All she could think about was last night and how amazing it was. She wanted to have that feeling her whole life. It was the best feeling she ever got.

She never had that feeling with Sam or Max. None of her boyfriends, it was all new to her.

She took a deep breath and let it out with a smile.

Who would have thought that she would be this _'head over heels'_ with DEREK ?

But she was happy she was. She just couldnt picture it was anybody else. It was like, a forbidden love. Even though nobody has forbidden them yet.

She wondered what her parents would say, if they were to tell them.

But, she was getting way to carried away, she didnt even know if her and Derek were offical yet.

She just really hoped they were. She smiled as Derek came out of the tent.

-- -- -- -- --

Casey and Derek were walking down the path.

Derek had on red swiming trunks and a white beater.

As they were walking, They saw Sam walking in their direaction.

"Hey!" Casey said with a smile.

"Hey, You guys going to the pond?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yep." Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

"Its cold." Sam smiled then started walking.

"Still having a boring time?" Casey turned around and asked.

He started to walk backwards while talking to her.

"Actually its not that bad..." Sam smirked and Derek turned around to Sam.

"Whats her name?"

Casey laughed and Derek crossed his arms.

"Crystal." Sam said with a huge smile.

"Well, better make it good. We only got two days left."

Derek turned around and so did Casey, Sam walked back to the campsite.

As Casey and Derek walked to the pond, Casey thought about what Derek said.

They really did only have 2 days left. Casey took a deep breath and turned to Derek.

"Only 2 days..." She made a puppy face.

"Yea, This was actually a _fun _family trip." Derek smiled and so did Casey.

Her stomach droped and she wanted to cry.

_'What if we go back home and everything is back to normal ?'_

Kept playing over and over again in her head.

She closed her eyes and tried to focaus on something else, but it didnt work.

She kept thinking what it would be like. She didnt want this 'thing' between her and Derek to end.

They turned a small cornor and the pond was in front of them.

The sun refleted through the trees on the water.

There was nobody there, it was only them, just the way Derek liked it.

They walked out on the dock. It scared Casey, she really didnt like being anywhere near the water, let alone above it.

"Its so pretty." Casey whispered.

Derek smiled and looked around, deffenitly something they didnt see at home too offten.

Derek sat down and dangled his feet in the water, Sam was right, It was cold.

Casey sliped off her flip flops and placed them behind Derek.

She carefully sat down next to him, using his shoulder for balence.

But he didnt mind.

Casey slowly dipped her feet in the water, it was cold but relaxing.

She smiled as she looked over at Derek.

She was about to take a huge risk.

"I know its gonna be akward to talk about it, but..." Casey took a deep breath.

"But is there an... _us_?" Casey asked him, biting her lip, scared of what he would say.

His heart beated faster, he wasnt sure what to say. He didnt want to look stupid in front of her.

He looked over the water, he just wanted to jump in and avoid this conversation, but they had to talk sooner or later, just looks like it was going to be sooner.

"Sure." Was all Derek could say, he didnt want to sound stupid, or confess he really liked her, and have her not like him back, or tell him last night was a mistake.

Casey took a deep breath, she was on the verge of tears.

'_He doesnt want to be with me.'_

She breathed in and out as slowly as she could. Trying so hard not to cry.

There was a knot in her chest. It was so big that it hurt. She was going to cry any second.

But she refused to do it in front of Derek. She quickly turned her upper body around and put both hands on the dock, Pulling the rest of her body up.

She wasnt thinking, she was only thinking about getting out of there as fast as she could.

She pulled one leg up and pulled up the other.

The end of the dock was wet. As the second foot came up, It sliped off, catching her off gaurd.

Her hands sliped and her whole body fell.

She screamed as she fell into the deep water, way over her head.

"HEL..." Before she could finish, her head went under the water.

"CASEY!" Derek yelled, in shock.

She kicked around and waved her arms, trying to get to the top, but she just couldnt.

She knew she couldnt breathe, but her mind kept sending her messages to. She couldnt help it, she opened her mouth, sucking in the water.

She held her eyes shut tight, her chest hurt even more. She didnt know what to do.

Derek stood up as fast as he could and jumped into the water.

It was cold and sent shivers down his spine.

The water was too dirty for him to open his eyes.

He moved his arms around, trying to find her, but he couldnt.

He started to panic. He opened his eyes, but it was too dark to see anything.

He came back up, and looked down at the water, hoping he could see her that way, but he still couldnt find her. He went back under and opened his eyes again, this time it hurt.


	8. Somethings Never Change

**Heyy guys, thanks to one of the reviews, i realized it would be more of a lake then a pond. lol, sorrry.**

**and thank you, for letting me know that!! lol**

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Derek took a deep breath and went back under.

He moved his arms around again, He could feel her arm.

As soon as he felt it, he grabbed her and pulled her up to the top, swimming back to the sand.

She wasnt breathing.

"CASEY! CASEY COME ON! WAKE UP!" Derek shook her and pressed on her stomach.

As her eyes fluttered open Derek's heart started to beat again.

_'Bahh.' _She turned to her side and coughed up a bunch of water.

She held her hand over her heart and started to cry.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Thank you..." She whispered through her tears.

Maybe he _did _care after all.

"You scared me, Case." Derek said, trying to catch his breath.

Casey sobbed in his arms.

She didnt care if he saw her cry or not at this point.

"I thought you liked me..." Casey whispered into his chest.

"Casey, I do. I like you more than anybody." Derek said, looking over her head and out to the water.

"Then answer my question, Is there an _us_? Casey asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Derek didnt hesitate to answer this time.

"Yea, there is." He smiled down at her and she held on tighter to him.

The _love _of her life just _saved _her life.

"Thank you..." She whispered again.

"Come on." Derek picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the campsite.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was 8:24 PM. Edwin and Lizzie sat in the tent and watched the tape over and over again.

Sam, Casey, and Derek all sat around the fire. It was quiet, the only noise was the wood popping in the flames.

Casey looked up at Derek, he was stairing into the fire, like he was in deep thought.

"So how was the lake?" Sam asked, noticing they have been strangely close since they got back.

"I almost died." Casey said in a preppy voice, sarcasticly.

She smiled and looked back at the fire.

Sam looked at Derek who was laughing.

"Huh?" He was obviously confused.

"I fell in the water." Casey said blankly.

"Okay?" Sam, still confused, turned back to Derek.

"She cant swim." Derek said, smiling.

Casey playfully hit his arm.

"You wernt supposed to tell anybody!" They both laughed, Sam was still a little clueless, though.

"So, Sam. Whos this Crystal girl?" Derek asked, changing the sbuject.

"Shes really cute." Sam looked into the fire and smiled, as if he was thinking about her.

"You guys should meet her, shes really nice." Sam said, looking up at the trees.

"What are you guys going to do once we leave?" Derek asked.

Casey heart beated faster, she wished he would stop bringing that up.

"Well, she has one of those camper things, She said I can stay with her." Sam smiled.

"You mean a trailer?" Casey asked, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Yea." Sam put his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars.

"So you guys are going to stay after we go home?" Derek asked.

Casey got goosebumps. 'Go home.' Why? She kept asking in her head.

"I think so." Sam said, looking back into the fire.

"Thats cool. Case, We should stay in the tent, after the kids go home." Derek said, smiling at her.

Casey made a half hearted smile. She wanted to stay with him. But the way he said it and the way he looked at her made her think he only had one thing on his mind.

"Maybe." Casey said, looking into the fire.

She really liked Derek, but she wasnt ready just yet to go to that next step. She had never been there before, anyway.

But she knew Derek had been there many times. Thats one thing she wasnt thinking about when she fell for him.

She took a deep breath and let it out with a fake smile.

"That would be so cool." Derek said, smiling into the fire.

"No, We should get one of those cabins they have!" He was getting to into it.

Casey shook her head.

"Its getting late I think I'm going to bed." She said, standing up.

"Casey, Its 8:30?" At this point, Derek knew he said _something _wrong.

But it wasnt something he said, it was _how _he said it.

Casey was falling fast and hard, she just wasnt ready for the next part of thier realtionship.

Maybe once they came out to there parents, and once they accepet it. But not yet, Their realitionship wasnt as stable as it should be to have sex.

This was a big deal to Casey, Maybe not to Derek, but he had to realize she wasnt as ready as he was.

As Casey walked into the tent Derek followed her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, ziping the tent behind him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Casey lied.

"Did some water get to your head?" Derek chuckled.

"Its not funny, Derek." Casey said as she made her bed.

Derek made a serious face.

"Whatever. Forget it then.." Derek started to walk out of the tent.

"Forget what?" Casey asked, fearing the answer.

"All of it. I knew it was a mistake. You'll always just be _Casey._" Derek said, as he steped out of the tent, but Casey went after him.

"Well who am I supposed to be??" Casey yelled back, hurt.

"I was hoping like Kendra." Derek said, trying to brush it off.

Tears filled Casey's eyes as she ziped the tent back up.

"SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Casey yelled as she cried into her pillow.

Derek plopped down in his chair and looked into the fire.

"Whoa, What was that all about?" Sam asked, looking at him, then back to the tent where you could hear Casey crying.

"Shes just so stuck up, and shes never going to change!" Derek yelled, so Casey could hear.

--

Edwin and Lizzie looked at eachother.

"Teenagers are werid. One minute they hate each other, then they like each other, then they go back to hate??" Edwin said, looking at the video.

"I wanna stay this age forever." Lizzie said, putting her head down on her pillow.


	9. Miss Fake

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey's eyes fluttered open.

She looked around the tent, It was only her. Derek and Sam's blankets were gone, along with them.

She sighed, remembering last night. He told her to be more like Kendra.

That hurt her so much, more than all the other stupid insults he had towards her.

She sighed again and turned over to her bag of clothes. She pulled out her favorite purple tank top and denim shorts. She sliped off her PJs and put them on.

She fliped her head upside down and put her hair in a high pony tail. She sliped on her white flip flops and grabbed her make-up bag. She unziped the tent and walked out.

It was 8:21 AM. The sun was shining through the trees.

It was quiet. Casey looked around the campsite. There was only ashes in the fire and one of the plastic chairs were turned upside down.

She looked over to Edwin and Lizzie's tent. It looked quiet and still.

She walked over and unzipped it.

Edwin and Lizzie were sound asleep.

She smiled and walked down the path to the bathroom.

Right now, she couldn't care less where Derek was, or where he slept last night.

She went to the bathroom and put on her make-up. She smiled into the mirror and walked back to the campsite.

As she walked to the tent to put her make-up bag back, She saw something move inside Sam's car.

She jumped and walked up to it.

Derek was sleeping in the drivers seat. She sighed.

She wanted to push the car into the lake.

His eyes started to flutter open and Casey quickly walked to the tent.

As she came out, Derek was opening the car door and rubbing his neck.

"Wheres Sam?" Casey asked blankly before sitting at the picnic table.

"With that girl." Derek plopped down next to her.

She quickly made her cereal and got up.

"You wont even sit with me?" Derek called out as she walked away to the plastic chair next to the fire ring.

"Nope." Casey smiled sarcastically and sat down in it.

"I'm sorry. Ok? I said it." Derek said, throwing his arms in the air.

"No, not OK." Casey rolled her eyes and took a bite of her cereal.

Derek sighed and looked down at his bowl.

He wasnt hungry anymore.

"Hey guys!" Casey and Derek's heads both turned as Sam walked up the path holding a girls hand.

Casey looked her up and down.

--CASEY'S POV--

He _cant_ be serious.

She is so FAKE.

Her hair is obviously bleached blond, it wouldn't look bad if it weren't for her brown roots coming through extremely bad.

Her tan is orange and fake. There's lines coming up and down her legs from when she put it on.

Her boobs are so overly stuffed that their almost bigger then her head.

Her shorts are almost short enough to be under ware.

And she missing 3 of her fake glue-on nails.

"Guys this is Crystal!" Sam says with a big smile, like hes proud or something?

"Hi." Derek says, not even looking at her.

Hes stairing down at his bowl. I wonder if its gonna do a trick.

OK, I know. I'm being bitter. But I'm just mad.

Derek should have never said what he said last night. I would rather DIE then be like Kendra.

He had no right to say that.

I'm fine with who I am, and if he isn't then too bad.

I watch her as she sits down next to Sam in the other white plastic chair.

She folds her legs, showing off her 2 inch high heels.

Why the hell would you ware high heels to go camping?

She reaches over and holds Sam's hand.

I see her fake nails again.

Shes so fake its grossing me out.

I close my eyes, wishing it would help.

It does nothing.

I open them back up and look around.

Derek is still looking at his bowl.

Sam is still stairing at Miss.Fake.

The kids are still asleep.

And I'm still wishing I didn't love Derek.

I take a deep breath, that doesn't help ethier.

Were leaving tomorrow.

I thought things were going to back to normal when we got home.

But apparently it didn't even take that long.

Derek hates me once again.

I wonder why. I really didn't do anything to him.

I shake my head and take another bite.

Could it be that I'm jealous of Crystal?

Oh God, I think I am.

Why do guys like those types of girls?

I bet if I was like that, Derek wouldn't hate me right now.

I dont want to be like that, though.

That would be so disappointing to me. I wonder what she thinks when she looks in the mirror in the morning.

I wonder if shes happy. If she _wants _to be like that. I wonder if Sam would like her if she didn't dress like that, or look like that.

I wonder if guys even take the time to get to know her.

That would _kill _me.

I shake my head.

I'm sorry for judging her.

I smile at her as she looks over to me.

If nobody else will take the time and get to know her, then I will.

"So, Crystal, Where do you live?" I ask, throwing my plastic bowl into the fire ring, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Toronto." She said with a smile.

I could tell, she was surprised I asked.

"Where do you go to school?" I ask, trying to keep it going.

"Actually I get home schooled." She said, sitting up. Completely ignoring Sam and getting into our conversation.

"Oh, Really? I always wanted to know what thats like. Do you like it?" I ask.

"Yea, I LOVE it." She smiled.

I noticed she uses her hands to talk. Its funny.

Shes actually pretty nice.

"That's cool. I go to school with Derek and Sam." I said with a smile.

I'm sure Sam already told her where.

"Yea, You and Derek are brother and sister right?"

"NO!" We both yell at the same time.

She looks a little scared.

"I mean... Were _step _siblings." I say, trying not to scare her too much.

Derek goes back to stairing at his cereal.

"Sorry." I whisper to her, once I make sure Derek isn't listening.

She just nodded her head and sat back.

There went that conversation.


	10. Best Blackmail EVER

**I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

(DEREK'S POV)

I'm still stairing at my cereal bowl. Everything sucks.

I shouldn't have said what I said last night. I didn't mean it. It was only out of anger.

Casey is the first girl I actually care about. I don't know why she was mad, though. Before I said that, I mean.

I just wanted to spend more time with her, without the family and the kids running around. I don't know what she thought I was talking about.

Anyway, Sam's new girlfriend is orange.

I don't know what he sees in her. Probably because he cant see past her stuffed bra.

I look over at Casey. She looks beautiful. I'm such an idiot. I need to talk to her.

No matter how awkward it is.

"Case, we have to talk!" I yell over to her.

She looks up at me, showing no emotion. Crystal and Sam are looking at me too.

"Alone." I say, to them.

Sam nodds his head and takes Crystal over to the path.

They start walking away, God knows where their going.

I walk over and sit on the palstic chair across from Casey.

"I was talking to her!?" She said, annoyed.

"Yea, right. That conversation was gone when we yelled at her.

I look into her eyes. She knows I'm right.

"Casey, I'm sorry for last night." I say, actually meaning it.

Of course, leave it to Casey to not forgive me easily the first time I say sorry and mean it from the bottom of my heart.

"Why would you say something like that, Derek!?" She folds her arms and slumps back in the seat.

"It was out of anger. You can't possibly think I meant it!?" I say back.

"I dont wanna hear it. Go talk to your cereal bowl." She says, looking down at her shoes.

"What?" She must have saw me looking at my bowl for 10 minutes straight.

She shakes her head.

"When you said that you wanted to stay longer, you only wanted one thing!" She yelled. She looked so hurt.

"Casey!? What are you talking about!?" I'm so lost and confused.

"You only want to have sex. I'm not ready for that!" She yelled, running her hand through her hair.

"One: That's not what I had on my mind. Two: I would never push you into something your not ready for." I say, meaning it.

"Yes you woud." She said under her breath.

Is she crazy?

"No, I wouldn't. I cant believe you would think that!" I say, throwing my arms in the air.

She give me the 'Come on' face.

"OK, so I understand how you could think that. But you were wrong." I say.

She always has a way of not making me lie.

I can see a small smile coming on her face. I can tell shes trying to fight it, but shes not winning.

I smile. Now she cant help it.

She starts to laugh.

I get up and give her a hug.

"I'm sorry." I repeat.

"Its OK." She said, into my chest.

YES! I did it! That was almost impossible.

I should get an award.

(END OF POV)

Casey pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Casey said, pulling him back into a hug.

"Its alright. But promise me one thing?" Derek said, looking into her eyes.

"What?" Casey looked confused.

"Don't ever turn out like Crystal." Derek smiled and kissed her forehead.

Casey was so happy that he didn't like girls like that.

"So, whatta say?" Derek asked, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"About what?" Casey asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Staying a little longer." Derek said as he stroked her hair.

"I guess we could work something out..." Casey smiled and lifted her head up.

"But you keep your hands to your self." She playfully warned.

"What about cuddleing?" Derek made a sad puppy dog face.

"Fine, But thats it!" Csaey joked as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"OK." Derek said, as he started to stroke her hair again.

Derek's cell phone started to ring.

He looked down and saw that it was their parents.

He put his finger to his lip. "Shhhh..." He told Casey before he picked it up.

"Hey Dad!" Derek said with a smile.

"Hi Son. Listen, We are coming tomorrow to help you take everything home." George said.

"Wait, I was wondering if me and Casey could stay for an extra week..." Derek said, in his persuasive voice.

"Why?" George asked, confused. They useually hated these camping trips.

"Well, Casey met a guy and I met a girl." Derek smirked.

"I should have known. Would you stay in the tent?" George asked.

"We were hopping one of those cabins they have." Derek said, praying his father would pay for it.

"I see..." His father started.

"OK. But under one condition." George said.

"OK?"

"Only you and Casey are aloud in the cabin!" George said, sternly.

"Fine with us." Derek smiled.

"Then its a deal." George smiled and hung up the phone, as did Derek.

"We get to stay!" Derek said to Casey as she gave him a hug.

"Hoe do you do that!?" She laughed.

She would never be able to talk her mother into that.

--

"Did you get it?" Lizzie asked Edwin.

"Yep." Edwin said with a smile.

"I recorded the whole thing." Edwin smiled.

"This is the BEST blackmail ever!" Lizzie squealed.


	11. Fighting Helps Nothing

**I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

The next day Casey made sure everything was packed up.

Edwin and Lizzie's bags were ready and packed, and their tent was down and folded, thanks to Derek.

Casey and Derek's bags were packed because they were moving into their cabin today.

Casey hadn't seen it yet, only Derek.

She almost feared what it looked like. After all, _Derek _picked it out.

She chuckled as she thought about a cardboard box for a cabin.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Derek asked, clapping his hands together.

"Mom and George should be here any minute." Casey said, standing next to Derek.

"I'm not going home without my 50 dollars." Edwin said, smirking and folding his arms.

Lizzie walked over to him and did the same, coping his every move. She wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"What 50 dollars??" Derek looked around the campsite, it was empty.

The only things there dirt, trees, and leaves. If he was missing any money, it was gone by now.

"The 50 dollars that you'll pay me for not showing our parents our little 'video'." Edwin said, a rush of power falling over him. Now he knows how Derek feels when he bosses him around.

He likes it.

"Huh?" Derek folded his arms and looked down at Casey. They had no clue what they were talking about. But they were sure it was something stupid.

Lizzie lifted up the Camera and played the video so that they could see.

Suddenly embarrassment filled Casey's body causing her cheeks to turn as red as her sunburn.

"What are you two? Stalkers?" Derek asked, walking over to them.

Lizzie quickly hid the camera behind her back, as if it would stop Derek from getting it.

Derek grabbed the camera from her hands and took the tape out of it.

"Nice try." He said, coldly to Edwin, thinking he destroyed his plan.

But Edwin wasnt that dumb.

"I have copies." He said, showing no emotion.

Derek quickly turned back to Casey.

She wasn't blushing anymore, she was pale and scared. What would their parents say if they saw it?

"Ed. I dont have 50 dollars." Derek said, throwing his hands in the air.

He was lieing.

"I'll pay you when we get home. OK?" Derek said, giving in to his little brother.

Edwin raised his eyebrows.

He must have really cared for Casey to give up that easy. Normally he would put up a fight and win, but he wasn't taking the risk, not this time. It wasn't worth it.

Lizzie spoke up,

"What about me!?" She said, standing tall next to Edwin.

Derek chuckled and turned back to Casey.

"Your sister will take care of you." Derek said before walking over to Casey.

Casey opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, she was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Sam yelled as he walked over with Crystal on his arm.

Casey faked a smile and Derek waved before turning back to the younger kids.

"I cant believe you guys video taped us..." Derek shook his head.

"Oh, that's where your wrong." Edwin said, sounding evil.

"What?" Casey said, folding her arms.

"You did it your self." Lizzie said, pretending to know what she was doing and looking at Derek.

"I didn't..." Casey looked up at Derek, he looked guilty.

"Der-ek! Did you know that camera was on!?" Casey yelled, moving away from him.

"No!? I must have hit the wrong button on it!" Derek quickly defended himself.

He didnt know the camera was on. But they sure made it look like he did.

Casey sighed and turned her back to him.

"Whats going on?" Crystal asked in that same annoying voice she used the other day.

"They have a video of us...whatever.." Derek said, embarrassed to finish.

"Ohhhh. That happened to me before." Crystal said.

"I bet it did." Casey said under her breath. For some reason, when she was angry she took it out on Crystal.

"Ew. Wait. I thought you guys were brother and sister." She said, looking back and forth to them.

Casey sighed and put her head in her hands. She wasn't even going to waste her breath and yell at her.

"STEP!? God, you stupid bitch!" Derek yelled out of anger.

Casey's jaw dropped. She knew he was mad, but she didn't think he was that mad.

She wished with all of her heart that he didn't just say that. This would cause nothing but drama.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Crystal's eyes got bigger and there was a lump in her throat. She made a small mistake and he flipped out on her.

'That wasnt very nice.' She thought in her head.

"YO!?" Sam yelled to Derek.

Sam dropped his arm that was around Crystal and started to walk closer to Derek.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Sam yelled, poking Derek in the chest with each word.

Casey held her eyes shut tighter, she wished her parents would come now and safe her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF, DUDE!" Derek yelled, pushing Sam back.

"Stop!" Casey yelled, running over to them.

Crystal did nothing but stand there. She liked when guys fought for her.

Sam held his hands at his side as he made fists and they got tighter and tighter as Derek kept going.

"SHES A SLUT; I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD FALL FOR SOMEBODY LIKE THAT!!" Derek yelled.

Casey stood between them, trying to push Derek back, but he was mush bigger then her and it wasn't doing anything.

"Stop!" Casey yelled again. But it didnt nothing.

Finally Sam brung the fist up as fast as he could, slamming it against Derek's jaw.

Derek grabbed his jaw in pain and in shock.

Sam must have really liked this girl. And Derek must have really fucked up.

Derek would dare hit him back. He was stronger than him and Derek knew he was wrong to begin with.

"SAM!" Casey screamed as loud as she could.

She looked over as Crystal, waiting for her to do something, but she did nothing.

She pushed Derek back as she had tears in her eyes.

"Forget it! I'm going home!" Casey yelled.

"No, Case!" Derek walked after her.

"Our parents will be here any minute. I'll go home with them." Casey said as tears ran down her face.

"Dont cry." Derek said, emotion-less.

"I'm going home." Casey repeated.


	12. Saying Sorry

**Heyy guys, I wanted to let you know, i started ANOTHER story, haha. I have so many ideas and i cant stand to keep them in my head. I'm really working hard on the new story, but not alot of reviews :( check it out and tell me what you think, its called 'Confused Feelings Only Lead To Love' and of course, its a dasey (:**

**Blue-Eyed Chica: haha, yea. I understand what you mean, but what i meant was like, Derek 'doesnt do tears' so instead of the 'i would feel so bad if you cried' thing, I ment for it to be more like 'i cant stand it when you cry, so dont.' haha, if that made an sense.**

**I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

"Then I'm coming home too." Derek insisted, not wanted to be away from her.

"No your not! Don't talk to me!" Casey yelled, sounding like a 5-year-old.

Derek sighed and folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, OK?" He said, looking annoyed.

"Don't say it to me." Casey nodded her head at Sam and Crystal.

Derek shook his head and started to walk towards them.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Crystal, your not a slut, I didn't mean that." Derek said, actually meaning it.

"Its OK." Crystal whispered.

She looked so insecure all the sudden, Casey noticed.

Sam didn't say anything, he stood tall and proud next to Crystal.

"Babe..." Crystal said, looking up at him.

"Its OK." Sam muttered. "I forgive you." He said, looking at the ground.

"Now are you staying?" He asked, turning to Casey.

She just shrugged her shoulders and turned to the kids.

"We have bigger problems to worry about." She said, stairing at them.

"Yea..." Derek quickly remembered and walked over to them.

"Don't show them that video!" Derek yelled, pointing his finger in their faces.

"We'll talk about it when you get home." Edwin said.

Before Derek could say anything, their parents pulled up.

"Hey guys! Did you have a good time!?" Nora yelled out of the window.

Edwin and Lizzie nodded their heads and Casey and Derek faked a smile.

"It was alotta fun." Sam said.

"Oh, Sam! I didnt know you were here!" Nora said, steping out of the car.

Sam just nodded his head and put his arm around Crystal.

"Now who is this young lady?" Nora asked, smiling at Crystal.

Crystal made an attempt at a smile. She looked sad and unhappy, though.

Casey also noticed this.

"This is Crystal." Sam announced, loud and proud.

Nora smiled and shook her hand. Nora wasn't one to judge somebody by their covers, she learned this after Casey bought Trever home that one time.

"Hello Crystal, I'm Nora!" Nora smiled, this women was too happy, too much.

Crystal tried to smile again.

"Edwin, Lizzie, Come get in the car!" George yelled out of the drivers seat of the car.

Edwin and Lizzie nodded their heads and picked up their bags, caring them to the car.

Derek and Casey followed them with their eyes, warning them not to show them it.

"Do you guys need us to drive you to your cabin?" Nora asked, walking back to the car.

"No, its just down the path." Casey said quietly.

"Now are you two going to be alright?" George asked, still inside the car.

They both nodded their heads.

"If you need anything at all, make sure you call us." Nora said before opening the car door and getting in.

As the car pulled away, the teenagers waved.

--

Casey, Derek, Sam and Crystal all walked up the path, the walk there was silent and awkward. Casey didn't enjoy that.

As they were half way there, Casey noticed the boys were joking and getting along fine.

They were far in front of her and Crystal, it was a good time to talk to her and let her know that Casey wasn't as odd as she appeared to be the other night.

"So, Sam really likes you..." Casey started.

Crystal just nodded her head.

She still looked uncomfortable and sad, Casey didn't want her to feel like that.

"You know, Derek didnt mean what he said. He can be a real asshole sometimes, trust me, I live with him." Casey smiled.

Crystal's half hearted smile appeared again.

"I know he hurt your feelings. And that wasn't right, You should stick up for yourself next time." Casey said.

Crystal looked up at her.

"Between you and me, its not worth it. They will always think I'm a slut and they will never want to know the real me." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ground.

"When I ask this, I don't mean to be mean or anything but, If you don't like when guys think of you that way then why do you dress like that?" Casey said, trying her hardest not to sound like a bitch.

"Clothes like this make me feel comfortable in my body. It has nothing to do with guys and what they see. Sam was the only guy who actually took the time to talk to me and get to know me." She said, being completely honest.

Casey smiled at her.

"It must feel great to have somebody care about you like that."

Crystal turned her head to Casey and smiled.

"You should know..." She said.

Casey was confused.

"I may not understand what you and you STEP brother have going on, but I can tell he really likes you." Crystal said.

"How do you know? You've only met him twice?" Casey said, still confused.

"Sam tells me alot about him, and what he tells Sam. Casey, you mean so much to him, and even the smallest fights between you two rip him apart." Crystal raised her eyebrows at Casey.

"Oh my God. I feel horrible. I'm always starting fights with him at home and always picking on him."


	13. Boy PMS

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey dropped her bag as she walked into the cabin.

It was so small. There were 2 beds, a small bathroom and a small kitchen.

She sighed, thank God they were only staying there for a week.

"Sooo, what do you think!?" Derek asked her, looking around the room with a big smile on her face.

"Ummmm.. Its... Great." She said, trying to tell herself it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Its very... Cozy." Crsytal hesitated, whipping the dust off of one of the beds.

Sam smirked, standing in the doorway.

"How about we go to the lake?" Crystal offered.

"Nooooo way." Casey said, sitting down on the bigger bed.

"Alright?"

"YO! That's MY bed!" Derek joked, pushing her off.

"No! Its mine!" Casey yelled, jumping back on it.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

"This is the Casey and Derek I'm used to..." He whispered to Crystal.

She smiled.

"We can share..." Derek insisted.

"PHA! You wish." She teased.

Derek bit his lip and pushed her down as she laughed.

They were having too much fun to even realize Sam and Crystal had left.

Derek dug his finger right underneath her rib, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Stop...Please..Derek!" She managed to force out in between laughs.

Derek stopped and smiled, looking down at her.

She was laying underneath him, smiling too.

Derek slowly leaned in and touched thier lips together, giving her a small kiss. He can tease too.

As he lifted his head up, she pulled him back down, giving him a bigger and better kiss.

Teasing pays off.

Derek slowly started to kiss her neck.

She wiggled around and seemed uncomfortable.

"Derek..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting up.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She really was.

"I understand. And I'll wait until your ready." He said, looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Thank you..." She whispered to him through her smile.

"Soooo... You ready now?" Derek joked.

Casey playfully hit him and stood up.

"Come on, lets see where Sam and Crystal went." Casey said, stepping out the door.

Derek shook his head and laughed as he followed her.

--

Sam sat on the dock next to Crystal as they dangled their feet into the water.

"Casey and Derek..." Crystal started.

"What about them?" Sam said, looking down at the water.

"Their so perfect for each other." Crystal looked out into the water.

"Yea." Sam whispered.

"What does Derek tell you about her?" Crystal asked, curiously.

"That shes not like anybody hes ever met before... Stuff like that." Sam said.

Crystal shook her head.

"Don't you see the look in his eyes when he looks at her? Its like, instant love." Crystal said, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Like the look in your eyes..." She said, smiling.

"Guys! Over here!" They both turned their heads to see Casey and Derek out of the path.

"Speak of the devil..." Sam joked as they walked up.

"Talking about us, huh?" Casey said, sitting down.

"Ummm, I don't think so." Derek said, pulling her back up.

"What!?" Casey said, wanting to sit down.

"Your not falling back in there again." Derek said, leading her off the dock.

"Oh come on, I'll be fine." Casey begged, trying to go back.

"I think you _want _to give me a heart attack." Derek said, helping her step off of the dock.

Casey rolled her eyes and walked back out to the path, in front of him.

"Your no fun." She joked, folding her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll just let you die." Derek said, there was sarcasm in his tone, but there was also anger.

"Jezze. Sorry. I was just joking." Casey said, getting serious.

"Well don't joke about stuff like that!" Derek yelled walking away, but Casey followed.

"You should be one to talk!?" She shot back.

"Just don't go on the fucking dock!? Is it _that _hard to understand!?" Derek yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Guy-PMS much!?" Casey yelled, walking away.

"Whatever, Casey." Derek said, walking back.

"Are you completely crazy!?" Casey yelled.

"Its better than being a complete PRUDE!" Derek yelled.

Casey didn't say anything. She just stood there, hurt.

What did she do to make him so mad all the sudden?

And why would he say such hurtful things to her?

She looked back at Sam and Crystal, who stood on the dock, just as stunned as she was.

Then she looked back at Derek, walking down the path.

The tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Its OK, Case. Don't worry about it." Crystal said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I dont understand?" Casey said, shaking her head.

"Guys are complicated." Crystal said.

"Hey!" Sam yelled from behind them.

"Shut up!" Crystal yelled back.

Sam shook his head and smirked.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Casey whispered, crying into Crystal's shoulder.

Crystal watched him walk away and wondered why he would want to hurt Casey. She did nothing.

She turned to Sam and gave him and look, telling him to go talk to Derek.


	14. Still Having Doubts

**Before I start, just wanted to say sorry for the LONGEST time that I waited to update. Hope you like it (:**

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Dude!? What was that!?" Sam yelled, running after Derek.

"She thinks everything is a joke!" Derek yelled, looking back at her.

"Oh, yea, Because you should be one to talk!?" Sam rolled his eyes and walked a little faster so that he was walking next to Derek.

"Shut up, Sam." He said under his breath.

"Dude, Why are you so mad?" Sam said, using his hands to stop Derek from walking away.

Derek sighed and began to tell him. "For the first time in my life, I'm falling in love. Yes, I said love... And... I don't know how to deal with it. I don't want her to get hurt, ever. I'm in love, and I don't like it." Derek said, taking a deep, angry breath.

"You dont like being in love?" Sam asked, confused.

"No. I don't. Its like, I care about everything. I care if somebody touches a hair on her head. I care if she even scrapes her knee. I feel like I'm dealing with Marti, only ten times worse!" Derek plopped down on the side on the path, and Sam sat next to him.

"You cant hold her down, though." Sam said quietly, trying not to make his anger worse.

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I called her a prude." He said, disappointed in himself.

"Did you mean it?" Sam asked.

"Of course not!" Derek looked at him like he was crazy for even asking that question.

"Well, go tell her." Sam said, pointing to where Casey was standing with Crystal.

"I don't know, Man. She probably hates me now." Derek shook his head and looked down.

"No, she doesn't." Sam got up and pushed him over, making him stand up. "I cant believe I'm doing this." Derek mumbled under his breath as he walked up to Casey.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and his heart broke. He never meant to hurt her. Those things just jumped out of his mouth. He would take it back in a second.

"Case, come here." Derek grabbed her hand and started to lead her out to the dock. "Whoa, don't wanna go there, I might die." Casey said in a dramatic voice, then rolled her eyes.

Derek sighed and pulled on her hand. "Fine." She whispered. They sat on the end of the dock and started to talk. "Casey. I got scared." Derek said, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that was falling from her eye.

"Why did you say those things, Derek?" Casey asked, hurt filling her voice.

"I don't know. I over reacted, but I didn't mean it." Derek said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "OK." She whispered, trying to smile. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Guess what." He whispered into her ear as she watched over the lake.

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you." He said slowly and quietly.

Her smile grew even bigger and her heart almost fell out of her chest. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "You lair." She teased. "No, I'm serious." Derek smirked.

"Okay. Well, I love you too." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"What do you think our parents are going to say?" Casey asked, closing her eyes again. She could hear Derek breathing, and the small waves crashing against the sand.

"Who cares?" Derek closed his eyes too and tried to enjoy the moment. "I do, Derek." She said, trying to sit up, but Derek pulled her back down.

"It doesn't matter. We will be together no matter what." Derek said, playing with her hair.

"This isn't like you." Casey said, looking up at him. He opened his eyes and starred into hers.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"You were always so mean to me. Even like, 3 minutes ago. Now your in love with me? Its just weird." Casey said, looking back at the water.

"Its not _weird. _Its _love_." Derek said, trying his best to make sense. "I guess so." She said, shrugging her shoulders, but she still had a few doubts.

He ran his hand up and down her arm, giving her goosebumps all over. "Stop it." She teased, playfully hitting his arm.

"You know you like it." He teased back, sticking out his tongue.


	15. Am I Ready?

**Hey guys, again I would like to say thank you! i honestly think that the last chapter was horrible, i don't know how my writing got that bad, that fast. but you guys were still so nice!! i promise to make this one 10 times better!!**

**puppyluvr04: thank you! thats realllly nice of you! i didnt know i was writing some body's favorite Dasey story!! (:**

**Blue-Eyed Chica: thank you for reading, i know the last one sucked, so i hope this one is alot better! (:**

**Allyon Everstone: thanks!! let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm putting alot of work into it. (:**

**CheecaRose: awww, thank you for being concerned, but everything is fine, Summer is just getting a little stressful, but dont worry, I havent forgotten about my fanfic! (:**

**I don't own Life With Derek. Okayy (:**

Casey sat on the edge of her bed and painted her nails as Crystal sat on the other end, flipping through a COSMO_girl _magizene. "Nick Jonas is so hot." She said starring at the page as if it were God.

Casey ran a shade of pink over her ring finger nail. "Do you like this shade?" She asked, holding up her hand to Crystal. Her bright blue eyes popped off of the magazine and to Casey's hand. "Ohhh, That's cute. I have to get mine done really soon." She said, looking down at her chipped and broken nails, then went back to reading about Nick Jonas.

Casey sighed and put the bottle of nail polish down, next to the bed. She looked up at Crystal and waited for her to stop reading her magizene so that Casey could talk to her.

Crystal felt as if she was being watched, so she slowly looked over to Casey, who was sitting there. Watching her.

"Any chance, you wanna talk?" She said, putting down the magazine and looked at her strangely. Casey looked uneasy and out-of-touch with the world. She had so many questions she needed to ask, but wasn't sure how to put them into words.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Casey asked, moving closer to ther on the bed, so that she could talk in a whisper. Crystal nodded her head and looked at her, ready to hear her question. "Are you still a virgin?" Casey asked. She feared the answer. It seemed like she was the only one left in the world. Crystal chuckled and rolled her eyes. But when Casey's expression stayed the same, she felt a little bad. "Oh... Your serious." The smile fell from her face and she looked around the small cabin.

Casey sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Its official. I'm the biggest loser, EVER!" Casey put her hands over her face, but removed them as she heard Derek and Sam walk into the cabin. "Whats wrong with me??" She asked, looking up at Derek and Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulder and Derek shook his head and looked confused. "Nothing?" He sat down next to her and started to plant kisses on her cheek, then moved down, making her giggle. "As much as I'd love front of seats to a porno, I'm good." Sam said, walking out of the door. Crystal laughed and followed him.

Derek chuckled and watched them leave, but Casey looked at him, confused. "You should have said something to him." She said, looking out of the small window, and at Sam who was walking hand in hand with Crystal, down the path.

"Who cares about him?" Derek whispered, planting more kisses on her. She gently pushed him off so that he was looking into her eyes. They were filled with questions, and confusion. Most of all, innocentence.

"Derek, What does sex mean to you?" She asked him, falt out. "Uhhh..." He told him self that there was no wrong answer to this.

Oh, who was he trying to kid? There was no RIGHT answer.

"It means... Alot." Derek said, trying to kiss her some more to avoid the conversation. "No, seriously, Derek." Derek said, pushing his off again.

"How many girls have you slept with?" She asked, getting serious. She started to sit up, but Derek pulled her back down, so that she was laying next to him.

"I'm waiting..." She said as she realized how long it was taking him to answer this question. "Why does it matter, Case?" He asked, letting his head fall back onto the bed.

Case sat up and folded her arms. "Why does it matter!?" She yelled, repeating him. He took a deep breath and finally answered the question, he couldn't deal with another 'Casey-freak-out' again.

"3." He said, pulling her back down, next to him. "Thats alot." Casey said, getting a little most distant as he kissed her collar bone. "Notuh." Derek said, hit eyes shooting up at her.

"Compared to ZERO, yeauh." She rolled her eyes and tried to be mad, but he just wouldn't let her. She couldn't help but giggle when he started to kiss her again.

"How do I know what I'm ready?" She asked him, wanting an honest answer, even though she knew he could tell her that she is now so that he could do it with her. "When you love somebody." Derek said, moving back up to her neck.

"You were in love 3 times?" He raised an eyebrow. He couldn't see, but he knew she did. "No, and it was a mistake. I don't want you to make that mistake." He said, playfully biting her neck.

"Ah!" She giggled and pushed him off. "Derek, I'm going to ask you something... And you have to promise to tell the Truth, and not to lie, no matter what!" She said, looking into his eyes.

"Alright." He took a deep breath and thought he was ready for whatever it was that she had to ask.

"Do you think I'm ready? Now?"

**I know I promised a better chapter, but this one is a little short. But, i had to cut it off there, or I would go into the next chapter, sorry guys.**

**& because I sorta broke my promise, I will give you a little 'hint' for the next chapter..**

**Well, something MAJOR happens, and i know what your thinking, and you probably think I just gave away the whole chapter, BUT, something major, major, that has to do with a hospital... ohhhh. (:**


End file.
